


I Love The Way You Lie

by bemoost



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Dark Character, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoost/pseuds/bemoost
Summary: Все знают, что чародей щедр — солги ему достаточно убедительно, и он пойдёт тебе на уступки... но только до тех пор, пока ты не оступишься. Потому что тогда ты станешь не нужен.Потому что просителей много, а искусных лжецов — мало.И Каспиан точно не один из них.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Всё, что написал не товарищ К.С. Льюис — ООС по умолчанию.
> 
> Автор бессовестно залипает на дарк!Эдмунда. Автору не стыдно. И стыдно не бывает.
> 
> Итак, эта часть у нас пролог, в котором Каспиан так себе ученик, историки как всегда, Эдмунду приходится отпустить такой привычный и удобный костыль, а автор торжественно обещает, что вскоре подтянет матчасть, и делится сомнительным опытом общения с белками.
> 
> p.s. ещё раз — тут у нас ненадолго существует замечательная ожп, и в случае наезда на неё вы рискуете навлечь на себя гнев всего нашего проклятого кружка. отгрызём лицо и не подавимся.
> 
> *от звёздочки и далее “вы” в её речи — это не наше нейтральное “вы”, а староанглийское “ты” — “thou” — которое сейчас используется только в постановках по произведениям Шекспира и религиозных текстах, потому что религиозные тексты в принципе очень тяжко поддаются каким бы то ни было правкам. “Thou” и соответствующий стиль речи правильно использовать при упоминаниях того, во что ты веришь, чтобы подчеркнуть Божественность этого и всё в таком духе.

Порывы ледяного ветра вгрызались в камень, но, будучи не в силах уничтожить великие стены, отступали, и с новыми силами врезались в замок, и их свист напоминал вой разъярённого зверя.

Витражи надрывно звенели, рассыпаясь хрустящими осколками, с полным боли скрипом ломались деревянные перекрытия, и оглушающий грохот, с которым рассыпались своды, отдавался тянущей ритмичной болью где-то по краю лёгких.

— …и тогда Ледяной Чародей разрушил Кэр-Параваль, символ величия Нарнии Золотого Века, — монотонный мягкий голос учителя плохо вязался с этой ослепляюще-яркой картинкой, от которой по коже бежали мурашки, но Каспиан всё равно старался удержать её перед глазами. — Вы же слушаете меня, мой принц?

Принц сосредоточенно кивнул, стараясь не вздрогнуть от неожиданности вопроса. Конечно, он слушал, — настолько серьёзно и внимательно, насколько вообще возможно слушать историю того периода времени, которым ты искренне восхищаешься.

— Вы можете не верить в описанное в сказаниях величие Золотого века, мой принц, но Ледяной Чародей до сих пор скрывается в северных горах Нарнии, и он очень опасен, — Доктор Корнелиус покачал головой, поправляя очки. — Да, довольно долгое время он не выходит за пределы своей твердыни, лишь посылая своих тварей за людьми с восточного побережья, однако кто знает, когда он решит вновь показаться и принести в земли Тельмара хаос и разрушение…  
— В земли Тельмара? — недоумённо переспросил принц, от неожиданности мазнув пером по карте. — Но разве его… целью были не короли и королевы Золотого века? Не обитатели Нарнии, верующие в… Аслана?  
— У хаоса и зла нет конкретных целей, мой принц, — в голосе старика проскользнули едва уловимые нотки разочарования, и Каспиан поспешно прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть ещё какой-нибудь ерунды, по которой будет сразу ясно, что из всех нравоучений, привязанных к истории, он внимательно слушал только связанные с Великими Правителями. — Но у него множество личин и способов проникать в людские души и подчинять их себе. И потому лучше не подпускать его даже близко, и не иметь с ним никаких дел; в случае же, если другого выбора нет, необходимо быть крайне осторожным. В конце концов, _Короли и Королевы_ , — учитель сделал мягкий акцент, снова приковывая внимание принца к своей речи, — сумели победить Колдунью и сдерживать Чародея, её преемника, всё время своего своего правления. Для этого была необходима поистине потрясающая воля и острый разум, не так ли?

Каспиан рвано кивнул, прикусив губу, и снова обратился в слух, — новые яркие образы былого величия маячили где-то на самой грани сознания, привлечённые неторопливым успокаивающим голосом.

Спросить об этом он сможет и как-нибудь потом.

***

— О чём задумался?

Нелли, по-хорошему, нельзя заходить в кабинет. Никому нельзя — кроме тех, кому чародей _приказал_ явиться. Но она мышкой замирает на пороге, прежде чем пересечь комнату и затаиться за спинкой его кресла.

Заглядывает за плечо, кривится, натыкаясь взглядом на незнакомые непонятные ей символы, и совершенно бесстрашно присаживается на подлокотник резного кресла.

— Так что, это что-то очень важное? Ты сильно занят?  
— Смотря что случилось? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Эдмунд, но наконец-то отрывается от длинного вычурного договора и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

Нелли мягко улыбается, скользит рукой по плечу, сосредоточенно выводит небрежные линии на бледной коже шеи, касается, завораживая лёгкой нежностью.

— Ничего особенного. Просто я не видела тебя несколько дней, и вот, теперь ты выглядишь отвратительно уставшим. Неужели мне нельзя соскучиться? Может, сходим покормить птиц, а потом прикажешь сварить горячий глинтвейн и попросишь кого-нибудь спеть для нас?

Чародей прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла и привычно раскладывая несложную уловку на составляющие.

Это — её «работа». Не дать ему загнуться, не позволить сойти с ума, разрушив всё вокруг, и она с ней отлично справляется. Немного правды, немного участия, немного увлечённости, и никакой откровенной вязкой лжи; исключительно изящные недомолвки. Они действительно не виделись несколько дней, а Нелли не любит одиночество и потрясающе привязана к одичавшей мелкой живности, иногда забредающей в окрестности замка.

— Идём, — наконец негромко бросает он, и девушка расцветает дурной неправильной радостью, когда чародей почти галантно подаёт ей руку, подстраиваясь под небольшие шаги, звонко отдающиеся под покрытыми инеем арками.

У её обманчиво-лёгких одежд тёплый подклад из согревающих чар, но Эдмунд всё равно приказывает принести плащ. И пока фавны — дань старым королевским привычкам — выслушивают указания, которые необходимо исполнить к их возвращению, Нелли просит принести ещё один.

Чародей никогда не сознается, что прохладный воздух вымораживает его до костей, потому что это не то, с чем можно справиться простыми вещами, — это магия, и магия куда более древняя, чем сказки о Золотом веке; но такой простой в своей неприкрытой заботе жест делает своё дело, и Эдмунд послушно накидывает плащ на плечи, чувствуя, как начинают иллюзорно согреваться руки.

Это ложь, и ложь довольно очевидная, потому что лёд никак нельзя отогреть, — только разбить на мелкую пыль осколков; но ему нравится делать вид, что его это ничуть не цепляет, и баловать Нелли небольшими оттепелями.

В конце концов, согласно договору, у него тоже есть перед ней определённые обязательства. Например, осторожно придерживать за предплечье, разгоняя с тропинки лёгкую снежную дымку на несколько шагов вперёд и разбивая тонкий слой коварного льда прямо под ногами.

Нарнийская зима, лишённая колдовской подпитки, — там, где-то внизу, или далеко в его воспоминаниях о счастливом прошлом — всегда была мягкой и тёплой, но здесь, в горах, всё ещё сухой воздух, режущий горло, и рваные порывы своевольного ветра, который так и не получилось приручить.

Эдмунд не против, — у него больше нет совершенно никакого желания тратить свои силы на бессмысленную борьбу с природой, которая рано или поздно всё равно возьмёт верх. Ему достаточно обязанностей перед магией и теми остатками народа, которые ещё готовы признать в нём повелителя.

Эдмунд слегка согревает воздух вокруг, чувствуя, что птицы уже знают об их появлении: он слышит характерное шуршание лапок по коре, которое раздаётся всё ближе и ближе, пока какая-то обнаглевшая белка не спрыгивает с дерева, чтобы, быстро перебежав открытое пространство, забраться на накидку и раздражённо-кричаще заскрипеть.

Чародей не особенно любит этих рыжевато-серых пушистых крыс, совершенно не знающих, когда следует остановиться, но они легче всего идут на контакт и привыкают к людям намного быстрее птиц.

В любом случае, Нелли они нравятся, а ему полезно развеяться, и это достаточно веские причины, чтобы постоять на заснеженной тропинке в лесу, пока тебя окружают недовольно-выжидающие зверьки.

Вполне себе человеческое развлечение.

Главное — не замёрзнуть.

***

Онемевшие кисти потом долго приходится растирать, согревая едва тёплым дыханием, но это действительно намного лучше, чем тратить очередной вечер на бытовые расчёты, поэтому Эдмунд позволяет себе и дальше просто соглашаться.

Приказывает принести глинтвейн и тёплую шаль, в которую заворачивает расслабленные плечи; а пока разжигают камин, с помощью чар ищет кого-нибудь из наяд и зовёт наверх, в залу, оформленную специально для отдыха «лжецов».

Оставшиеся с ним духи недолюбливают людей сильнее, чем прочие существа, но они как никто другой ценят внимательных вдумчивых слушателей, — ведь сейчас в замке им почти не с кем делиться своими песнями — и потому найти желающего спеть не так уж и сложно.

Нелли догадлива и опасно быстро находит уязвимые места; некоторые дети слишком хорошо умеют понимать настроение взрослых рядом, это бесценная интуиция, помогающая безошибочно определить, когда собираются гладить, а когда — бить. Дети вырастают, а привычка по жестам и интонациям определять состояние покровителя никуда не исчезает. Эдмунду отвратительно пусто и холодно, и это очевидно, если знать, куда смотреть.

Нелли подбирает ноги под себя и садится ближе, бок о бок, так, чтобы можно было прислониться и накинуть кончик немного колючей шали на чужие плечи, прежде чем едва-едва коснуться губами стекла в руках. Чтобы поделиться своим спокойствием и теплом, создав беззаботно-уютную атмосферу.

Но её выдаёт лёгкая дрожь рук. Чародей мог бы с лёгкостью закрыть на это глаза, потому что она… хороша, как бы тяжело не было это признавать. Убедительна. Чувствительна. Точна.

Но, к сожалению, в последнее время такие мелкие осечки повторяются всё чаще.

— Мёрзнешь? — чародей негромко намекает на самый удобный для них обоих вариант, невесомо касаясь губами запястья. В конце концов, в замке _Ледяного_ чародея должно быть очень холодно, верно?  
— Немного, — Нелли качает головой и неловко пытается придвинуться ближе, пристроив голову на плечо.  
— И в чём же тогда проблема? — Эдмунд старается, чтобы это прозвучало скорее вкрадчиво, чем раздражённо, но поющая наяда сбивается с ноты, вскидывая нервно-неуверенный взгляд, и ему приходится успокаивающим жестом попросить её продолжить.

Но Нелли, кажется, это совсем не волнует, — она слегка потирается щекой о жестковатую ткань и не прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в мягкие журчащие звуки волшебной песни, которую уже давно нельзя услышать возле нарнийских рек.

— Возможно, во времени, — наконец-то подаёт она голос, — или в силах, или в терпении, или в усталости… я, если честно, и сама толком не знаю, как это описать. Но… сколько я здесь? Несколько недель, месяцев, лет? Пару десятилетий? Как давно я пришла к тебе… _к вам*_ с этой отвратительной идеей и дурной уверенностью в своих силах?

Чародею то, к чему идёт их разговор, нравится ещё меньше, чем внезапный переход в обращениях, — _его так давно никто не приравнивал к всемогущей стихии_ — но он отлично понимает, что не вправе сейчас перебивать.

— Люди вообще-то стареют. И имеют мерзкую привычку уставать, — она машинально разглаживает складки на рукавах, вряд ли осознавая это, — а иногда… очень неожиданно умирают, — тихий довольный смешок звучит ужасно искренне. — Но я сейчас не об этом; это так, лирическое отступление.

«Очень неожиданно умирают», — не-шутка только для них двоих; у девушки с идеально-ласковым голосом, застывшей на пороге, были очень простые и ясные просьбы. Девушка с кристальной лестью всегда знала, чего хочет, — и знала, как это получить.

Не такой уж старый трактирщик умирает, случайно попав под лошадь. Уставшая от рутины женщина находит редкие камни на берегу. Вечно кашляющему мальчишке весной становится лучше. А она собирает самые сливки, — безопасность, привязанность, иллюзию доверительной ласки и удобные дорогие зачарованные вещи, которые легко можно забрать с собой, если вдруг захочется выпрыгнуть на заснеженную дорогу и убежать, зная, что погони не будет.

— Так маленькая храбрая леди совсем не боится старости и смерти? — вопрос, похожий на язвительно-нежное шипение, сопровождает едва заметная полуулыбка.  
— С вами я не чувствую времени, — её ответ неожиданно серьёзен. — Не думаю, что вы позволите мне состариться или умереть раньше времени; по крайней мере, пока я вам не наскучу и не начну раздражать. А я знаю вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы это случилось очень нескоро. Я боюсь другого.

Нелли замолкает, собираясь с мыслями; чародей тянется к графину, чтобы снова наполнить бокалы. Эту тишину хочется растянуть до предела, до оглушающего треска, с которым она рассыплется по полу, — так, чтобы даже не пытаться собрать разбитое, а просто оставить всё как есть.

Но у Нелли другие планы; она собирается уйти, причём уйти по-хорошему, возможно, тепло обнявшись на прощание, даже если одобрение придётся вытаскивать клещами, _давя_ на нервы и _вынуждая_ уступить. Если Нелли собирается, — Нелли делает.

— Я боюсь того, что мне останется после. Год, два, десять, — их невозможно будет заметить, находясь здесь, рядом с вами, но это не значит, что они не пройдут. Это значит только то, что они не заденут меня. Но что потом? Рано или поздно мне придётся выйти, но выйти _куда_? В абсолютно новый чуждый мне мир, которому я не нужна? Сколько я пропущу, сидя здесь? — она поджимает губы и раздражённо прокручивает бокал в руках. — Мне нравится здесь, мне нравится чувствовать себя особенной, мне нравится с вами, но вы отлично знаете, что я просила защиты не только для себя. Что будет с ними, когда я решу вернуться? Что будет с теми возможностями, которые я упущу? Да, вы всё ещё можете дать мне многое, но для меня это не будет подъёмом. А я так… не могу.

«Я хочу забраться так высоко, как только смогу. Так, чтобы не долететь до дна, оступившись», — почти забытые слова всплывают сами по себе. Эдмунд не уверен, что она помнит сказанное в их первую встречу, но это и не так уж важно.

Главное, что помнит он; помнит и умение улавливать неозвученные мысли, и потрясающую чуткость, и спокойную уверенность, и яркие цели, и понимание собственной цены — помнит слишком много для очередной страницы в своей книге жизни.

— Хорошо, — Эдмунд равнодушно кивает, мысленно оценивая последствия этого решения.

Кажется, она права. Неплохо было бы разойтись, сохранив приятное послевкусие от общих успехов, а не горчаще-кислое разочарование от чужого абсолютного провала и собственного раздражения.

Нелли счастливо сжимает его в объятьях, выдыхая на ухо едва слышное «спасибо тебе».


End file.
